


A Little Bit of Love is all I need

by DanganronpaForLife



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Everyone swears a bit., F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Good Sibling Enoshima Junko, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru Are Twins, Hiyoko is also a little shit., Ikursaba Mukuro is kind of emotionless in a way, Komaeda Nagito Needs a Hug, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko Swears, M/M, Minor Hinata Hajime/Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, Minor Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito, Minor Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Minor Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Minor Sonia Nevermind/Akane Owari, Multi, Nice Enoshima Junko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:35:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26257258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanganronpaForLife/pseuds/DanganronpaForLife
Summary: Kazuichi Soda remembers some of his past and DadAlso my first time writing fanfic!
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	1. Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time properly writing a fanfic  
> That's all.

As Souda Kazuichi walks down the hallway to the dorms on this hellish island of a killing game that Monokuma calls paradise, he sees a certain tall black- haired classmate, named Gundham Tanaka. Gundham was feeding one of his 'Dark Devas' with a smile on his face. A genuine smile.  
'Cute. Wait, what the heck am I thinking?! Gundham bad! Gundham bad! He's trying to take Miss sonia away from me!.... But what am I saying?... The way I act towards Miss Sonia is crap, I should really apologize to her when I get the chance-' "Mortal." 'Huh?' Kazuichi looked up in confusion, to see that Gundham is waving his bandaged hand, in front of his face. It took him a second to respond with a surprised expression on his face. "What the-?! Gundham! When did you get there, you was feeding one of your hamsters, a minute ago!" "You seemed deep in thought, and had a bit of a troubled look upon your face, Shark mortal. It had probably been my evil presence, that made you paralyzed in your thoughts, without even realizing it! Hahaha!" 'Wow. Even his laugh is cute... Wait, nononononono! Stop thinking like that Kazuichi!' "Uh...yeah probably- "YOUR A MISTAKE! THATS WHY YOUR MOTHER DIED! ITS YOUR FAULT WHY SHE DIED! SHE DIDN'T ACTUALLY LOVE YOU-" 'Wha... What? What was that?... Dad?.....' "Gundham!" Kazuichi excitedly placed his hands on Gundham's shoulders."Yes Shark mortal, what is it?" "I remembered, Gundham! I remember me and my dad's bike shop! I remember-......" Kazuichi's bright smile faded, fast at the memory. "Shark mortal, are you alright? Has my presence, paralyzed you again?" 

No response.

Gundham, gently placed his hands on Kazuichi's trembling wrists, removing them from his shoulders.

A tear fell down to Kazuichi's cheek.  
Kazuichi looked up immediately, as he felt warmth on his wrists. Gundham, he forget he was even there...  
"You are crying Shark mortal..." Gundham then, ever so gently, cupped Kazuichi's cheek. Without realizing it, he wiped the tear away. "What did you remember, Pink haired one?"  
He suddenly felt himself bubble with raged. "That none of your business, Gundham!" Kazuichi shouted, freeing he's wrists from Gundham's gentle grip. As Kazuichi stomped away from Gundham, he felt a pang of guilt go to his heart. Another person, he's going to have to apologise to. He thought to himself. 'I'll do it tomorrow...'

Gundham went to the cafeteria with the others with only one person one his mind.... Kazuichi Souda.


	2. A well deserved apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazuichi apologizes and also has bad memories about his past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi welcome to Chapter 2 of this series

Kazuichi ran around the corner, to his dorm to try and get a peace of mind. It didn't work. He leaped onto his bed, which is quite comfortable, but there no time for that. Racing through his mind is his dad. He abusive dad. His asshole of a dad. His dad who blamed him constantly about his mothers death. Like he didn't hurt as well. Every time his dad mentions her, he wishes it was him who died and not her. His dad who scolds him for every single thing he does. His dad who destroys his cool creations that, for once people don't laugh at him over. His dad who gets drunk.... His dad who BEATS HIM. HIM. KAZUICHI SODA. His dad who calls him a fucking joke. Like he doesn't know that already, the school reminded him of that EVERY. FUCKING. DAY. Before his transformation.

It makes his head pound, it makes him feel sick to his stomach. How could he not remember that. How? One small annoying as shit bear appeared in his mind. Monokuma. That ass.

"Dont listen to them, honey." 

What?... What?.... Mother? 

He remembers his dear mother before she died that day. He was, what, about 9-10? She died because of him, she died because, he was being stupid. She died because she was protecting him.  
She died of a car crash. He remembers it clearly, like it just happened. Her driving the car, him begging her for attention, the truck coming at full speed, coming out from no where. Him pushing the colourful picture in her face, distracting her from the road. The truck coming straight towards them, after his mother had moved the picture from the front of her face.  
How his mother came to hug him from the front, as the truck was speeding even faster then before in their direction. He remembers her final words.... "I love you Kazuichi-" 'Bam' The truck came. Her car skidding on the roof. Darkness.

Kazuichi was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts, as there was a knock at his door.  
It took him a couple of seconds to process what was happening. "Uhh..Coming!" He slightly yelled. He realized he had tears pouring from his eyes like waterfalls. He quickly wipes them with his brightly colored neon yellow sleeve.  
He opened the door, to see Fuyuhiko all flustered and shouting at a giggling Hajime.

"Hey Kazuichi, wanna hang out?-" Hajime asks as he trys to calm down from his fit of giggles, to stop, and look at Kazuichi with a concerned look, plastered on his face. Fuyuhiko looks up to see what happening and why his boyfriend looks concerned. "Holy shit, Kazuichi! Your eyes are really red! We're you crying?!" "No! I wasn't! Now where did you want to go Hajime?"  
"We're not going ANYWHERE, until you tell us what's wrong. ".... nghhhhhhh! Fine!"

For the rest of the day Kazuichi explains what happened to him, as he got comforted by Hajime and Fuyuhiko. He agrees that they can sleep over for the night, and can borrow his pj's.

The next morning he felt more refreshed, as he waved his goodbye to his two friends, grinning showing his sharp teeth off. As he walks down the steps of the dorm hallways, he bumps into Sonia Nevermind. Oh. Wait.  
"Sorry, Sonia!" "It's ok Kazuichi! Wait, did you just call me Sonia, and not Miss Sonia?" "Yes, and I want to apologise for my weird behavior towards you! And I completely understand if you don't accept my apology!" He blurted out, as he bows to her. Sonia was speechless. Speechless. "Wow Kazuichi... I accept your apology!" "You do?!" "Yes I do, want to go to the cafeteria together?" "Uh, yeah, sure!" As they enter the cafeteria, Kazuichi catchs Gundham's eye, quickly averting away hiding, the slight blush forming. As the others sat at there own table, Kazuichi takes a seat right in front of Gundham, surprising him. "Hello Shark mortal, have you recovered well, from yesterday?"  
'Why is asking me if I was ok? Does he actually care about me?... Nah, impossible. As Gundham says, "Me, the Emperor of Ice and Darkness, does not have feelings" That what he would say' " Yes, I guess I have." Kazuichi says, scratching the back of his neck, trying to not think of the small blush creeping up upon his cheeks, all while trying to ignore Hiyoko snickering away will whispering to Mahiru, and the others slightly giggling and covering there mouths. Hiyoko the little shit. 'I wouldnt be totally shocked if she gets killed first, I bet it will be Mikan, by the way she treats the poor, nervous, stuttering girl.'

"Um, I actually want to talk you for a second?" "Ok, then Shark mortal." "Well, um-" "It has been one second, Shark mortal." "Wha?! Gundham!" Kazuichi slightly yells, leaning forward, towards Gundham's face. He suddenly realized what position him and Gundham are in, and turn to look to the others, staring at him, then them quickly turning away. "Anyway... I just wanted to say sorry for how I acted towards you yesterday, when you just wanted to see if I was okay." Speechless. Again. Wow so comforting guys.' Gundham, raised his scarf over his mouth, to hide his forming blush. 'Huh, I was not expecting that reaction at all.' "You did not need to apologise, I understood, that when you started to cry, you was in a emotional state, and it was also insensitive of me to ask, of what you remembered. So for that I apologise Shark mortal. Since I am the Emperor of Darkness, I will not repeat myself to you again, for a mortal will die if I repeat what, I have said." 'Woah, okay, never thought Gundham would say sorry.' "Well, I'll only accept your apology, if you accept mine." "Hmmm.. you offer a hard deal Shark mortal... Okay. I also accept your apology."  
Kazuichi extended his hand out to Gundham over the table, Gundham hesitated. "I promise you I won't die from your 'poisonous touch'. "Fine..."  
As Kazuichi and Gundham shook hands, Hiyoko then decided to stand on her seat, and shouted "NOW KISS KISS, AND FALL IN LOVE!" The other laughed, while Kazuichi and Gundham felt heat rise to their faces at a speed. Quickly glancing at each other didn't help there already blush, as they quickly let go of each other's grasps, with Kazuichi speed walks to the other table and pulled his beanie down over his eyes slightly to still see where he is, as Gundham pulls his scarf up to his mouth.

Hiyoko got a small scolding from Mahiru, and apologised to her, but not to Kazuichi and Gundham. In the end Mahiru made her say sorry to them because if she didn't Mahiru threatened to not give her any cuddles, for the rest of the week.  
That day Kazuichi and Gundham where in shock to look at a apologising Hiyoko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this rubbish fanfic!


	3. Hanging out with friends? And someone goes missing?!....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazuichi hangs out with a couple of his classmates, and someone might be missing....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try and post atleast the chapters once a day. That's all.

Kazuichi felt much lighter, since he apologized to both of his friends. 'Wait can I even call Gundham a friend? I mean, I guess we have been getting along, kinda? I wouldn't call it certain... We maybe slight rivals to win Miss Sonia- I mean Sonia's affection and love, but that doesn't mean we can't be friends, can it?.' Ugh! He has to stop thinking so deeply about things! "Hey Kazuichi! Do you wanna hang out!?" The booming familiar voice, snapped him out of his thoughts, as he turned his head to the source of the voice. It was Nekomaru. Cool. Kazuichi guessed he could get to know him some more.

Kazuichi hung out with Nekomaru today.  
Kazuichi and Nekomaru had a eventful morning.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! That was a lot of fun Kazuichi! It's nice to know, that we have more in common then I thought!" Nekomaru said in his booming voice, which echoed throughout the room they were in, as Nekomaru pulled Kazuichi under his massive, muscly bicep, nearly strangling him, and probably could crush his head, if he squeezed any tighter. As he waved goodbye to Nekomaru, one question popped up in his mind.

'What should I do? I mean he can hang out with Nagito, but he was a bit of a nutcase that you had to crack, to shut him up about hope and despair.  
Hajime and Fuyuhiko? Nah, I should just give them a break. Mikan? No, It'll just be awkward. Hiyoko, is a solid HELL NO, Mahiru she'll be just as awkward like Mikan, with a bonus of her saying I'm undependable. Akane, will probably just stuff her mouth with food, she's a cool chick but I think it'll be werid between them, same with Peko, and TeruTeru will just gross me out. It probably will be pure silence between me and Byakuya. I also don't feel like gaming with Chiaki. I won't be able to handle Ibuki's energy, and Sonia will probably doing her own thing, so it just Gundham that he can think of.  
Or... wait, am I narrowing down the possibilities to just hang out with Gundham? Do I.... really have a crush on... Gundham?! No....haha...ha, no... I-I can't...-' A small piece of hope, that Kazuichi would usually press down to the back of his mind, questioned him. 'Well, why can't you Kazuichi?' 'I- well my dad-' 'Your dad what? That asshole has treated you like shit, since mother passed away. Your old enough to move out.' Arghhhh!!! Just stop thinking Kazuichi, Stop thinking!' "Shark mortal, would you like to hang out with me and The Dark Devas?" 'What? Oh! Gundham was asking him out!' Kazuichi felt his cheeks heat up. "W-what?" "Would you like to hang out with me and The Dark Devas?" "Uh, yeah! I mean, ok, yeah, I'm fine with that. 'Smooth. Real smooth, Kazuichi.' "Good, shall we go now?" Kazuichi nodded his head, slightly in agreement.

Kazuichi hung out with Gundham today.  
Kazuichi and Gundham had a really fun afternoon.

"I guess, your not that bad Gundham." Kazuichi laughed, trying to calm himself down as they walked away from the cinema. "Hmm, I guess you are more tolerable then usual to hang out with."  
"Your starting to sound like Byakuya, now!'  
"Hey Shark mortal?" "Yeah?" "Would you?.... would you like to hold one of my Dark Devas. It seems that they like you." Gundham asked in a soft voice, pulling his scarf up to his face, to cover his small blush, as they take a seat on a stranded bench, in front of the cinema.  
"Uh, sure, ok, I like to." 'Stop talking, now Kazuichi, your gonna make it awkward, if you continue you, dumbass!' "Here." As Gundham said this, four little head perked up, from his scarf, gently grabbing one of the hamsters- Dark Devas, to hand to Kazuichi. The hamster was then gently placed in Kazuichi's palm, as it got comfortable in his warm hands. Kazuichi looked up at Gundham happily with a small smile on his face. He gazed into Gundham's pretty, two coloured eyes. "Thank you Gundham, I really appreciate this... I've never been able to hold an animal, they usually just get scared because of my appearance, like they do with Peko. Thank you, again." Gundham's eyes soften, as Kazuichi said that.

But the sweet moment, where the two wasn't fighting for Sonia's affection, or having a awkward moment between them for once, was short lived...

Fuyuhiko came running towards them, in a hurry, to stop in front of them, panted slightly, trying to calm his heart rate down. With slightly wide eyes he, blurted out. "Mikan's gone missing! We can't find her!" "What?!" Kazuichi yelled, startling the hamster in his hand. After calming the hamster down, Fuyuhiko quickly explained the situation. "I think Hiyoko pushed Mikan too far with her teasing and slight bullying! Because, after she called Mikan pig barf, Mikan ran away and we haven't seen her since then. And that was this morning after breakfast! We've been looking for her, but can't find her! "Wait! I saw Mikan earlier when I was hanging out with Nekomaru! She was talking to Monomi about something, and then quickly ran off towards the food market." Kazuichi stated. "Well then, let's go!" Fuyuhiko said as he started to run off, not waiting for the two, to catch up, as Kazuichi quickly slipped the hamster in his top pocket of his jumpsuit, him and Gundham running after Fuyuhiko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello humans! I guess you managed to make it this far, well done! 
> 
> Comment down below if you have any ideas for the next chapter!


	4. A Search Party of 15.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone goes on a search for their missing classmate. Kazuichi thinks too hard and remembers his bad past again.

"Nnhhhh… Ibuki is really scared right now! Its way too quiet now- Wait guys! Ibuki's ears hear something! I-Ibuki hears low breathing through that door! Lets go!" "Ibuki slowly closes in on the door to the storage room, in the food market-" "Why the fuck are you narrating Ibuki? Especially in a situation like this?" "Because Ibuki wants too- AGHHHH!!!! HOLY SHIT! OH MY GOD!" "Woah Ibuki I didn't know you could swear- OHOLY SHIT, THAT IS MESSY!"

Kazuichi, Gundham and Fuyuhiko race towards the beach to tell the others where Kazuichi had spot Mikan. Everyone including Hiyoko, was praying to themselves that their classmate, Mikan Tsumiki isn't dead, for the love of god. That would probably, start the killing game. Accident or not. They all run as fast as their legs can carry them, they soon spot the food markets entrance, and come to a stop. "Ok, I say that everyone should spit up, to cover more ground." Everyone nods their head in agreement to Nagito's plan, splitting up into groups. Nekomaru, Akane and Chiaki. Sonia, Gundham and Teruteru. Hiyoko, Mahiru and Nagito. Fuyuhiko, Hajime and Ibuki. Kazuichi, Byakuya and Peko. Kazuichi felt himself get jealous from the pit of his stomach, from Gundham being paired up with Sonia.... Or was it the other way around? He didn't know. "You pair Gundham up with Sonia on purpose didn't you, Nagito?" Hajime asks. "Yep, so Kazuichi can figure out who he officially has a crush on! Its very irritating to watch him and Gundham dance around each other, not confessing to the another." Nagito happily replies back. "So this is your solution?" "Yep!" "Now I wish, that I brought popcorn." Fuyuhiko suddenly perks up next to Hajime, startling him. "Gah! Fuyuhiko, don't do that-" "You set Gundham with Sonia, to get Kazuichi jealous and finally confess to one of them, probably Gundham?" "Yep!" "What the?! How? Are psychic or something?!" "Maybe. Or I just over heard you guys conversation, since your are a bit loud. Your choice." Fuyuhiko said, chuckling. While nudging into Hajime's side, making him let out a surprised squeak in result. Fuyuhiko looked up at Hajime with a sly grin. Hajime looked down at Fuyuhiko, and immediately realized his intentions. "Wait, no Fuyuhiko... Please don't- Guah!" Hajime let out a high pitched squeaked. Fuyuhiko sniggered, thinking Hajime is adorable when tickled. Well he's always adorable, but he would never admit it out loud. 

Everyone went their separate ways with their group to find Mikan, looking everywhere for the nervous girl. It was like a dark maze, going through the food market, trying not to get distracted by the multiple Monokuma's selling food and drinks, and focus on the mission at hand.  
Other than trying to find Mikan, Kazuichi's head was all over the place, on whether or not he had developed a crush on Gundham. 'Well, it wouldn't be the end of the world if me and Gundham ended up together. I have come up with a permeant decision, that I only admire Sonia, and that I, Kazuichi Soda... Has a crush... On... Gundham.' He felt a lot lighter then he already had this morning and slightly light- headed. He might just faint right there and then from feeling to light. "Are you alright Kazuichi?" Peko asks with concern in her voice and face for once. Fuyuhiko had told her to act like herself, and stop thinking of herself like a tool, once we found out that they were like brother and sister. "Yeah, i'm fine, just thinking, that all." "Hm..." She lets out a low hum from her mouth, looking like she was about to question me more, but went against it. "Ok, if you say so, but if you need anything from me and Byakuya, just let us know." "I'm not a kid Peko..." "I know that, but you are my friend and classmate, so I care about you." "Don't drag me into Kazuichi's love life Peko, I do not care, and you can't convince me otherwise." "Love life!? Who said anything about love life?!" "pff… Don't act like you don't know peasant, you and Gundham, its becoming obvious. First you were rivals and now you two are hanging out with each other the next" 'What? It is?....' "What? Me and Gundham? Pfff, no... We just want to get past our rivalry with Sonia" Kazuichi was hurting on the inside saying that. "Sonia?" Peko asked "Yeah I apologized to Sonia, for how I acted around her" "Oh, ok-" "Whatever, you can act like you don't know, but I do see it and I for one, don't want to be dragged into it." "Byakuya. Shut. Up. You know that if you say something like that, Kazuichi will take action." Peko gripped on Byakuya's suit collar, as she whispered into his ear. Kazuichi's minds gonna start playing tricks on him now. 'Damnit!' 'Your an idiot.' And its now starting... "Stop..." They didn't hear him. 'Your a useless coward, you always have been.' "Stop it..." He felt tears drip from his eyes. "Stop it, the both of you" Kazuichi said in a stern tone facing his back to them, to not see him cry. Boom. He heard... Laughing? Wait what? He turned around to see why he heard laughing. His old classmates picking on him, again. He looked down to the floor sobbing, he starting breathing in heavily. He felt like he was being chocked, gasping for air, he felt like he was slowly dying, there right in front of his old classmates. He knew it wasn't real, but he just couldn't stop thinking about it. He was his old self again, before his transformation. "Kazuichi!" He heard his name being called, but didn't, no. Couldn't reply to it. "Peko call Gundham or Someone. Now"  
By the time Byakuya had said Gundham's name, Peko was already out of sight, looking to find Gundham.

Meanwhile....

"Ibuki, do you even know where the fuck are we?" Fuyuhiko asks. "Yep! Ibuki's ears can pick up on more sound than anyone else can, on the island! I heard sobbing around hear when we was at the entrance!" "Wait, what that was 15 minutes ago! And that far away! And you didn't say anything?! She could be dead by the time we get there!" Don't worry! Ibuki can hear really silent breathing through to the storage room!" "Let go then!" Hajime says walking past them towards the storage room. "Hey Ibuki?" "Yeah Hajime?" "I heard that you like Mikan, is it true?" "Well, i guess you could say Ibuki has a crush on her, she's a cute girl!" "Cool, good for you Ibuki!" Fuyuhiko cheered "Thanks guys!"

As the three of them approached the storage room door, Ibuki perked up. "Nnhhhh… Ibuki is really scared right now! Its way too quiet now- Wait guys! Ibuki's ears hear something! I-Ibuki hears low breathing through that door! Come on!" "Ibuki slowly closes in on the door to the storage room, in the food market-" "Why the fuck are you narrating Ibuki? Especially in a situation like this?" "Because Ibuki wants too- AGHHHH!!!! HOLY SHIT! OH MY GOD!" "Woah Ibuki I didn't know you could swear- OHOLY SHIT, THAT IS MESSY!"  
There to the side of the room, laid Mikan. Her eyes were screwed shut with there were tears falling down her cheeks to her chin, going down her neck. Her arms were bloody, for what looks like a big animal had come at her. Her shirt and apron was soaked in blood, with huge ripped claw marks in across her chest and stomach exposing a bit of her bra.  
It was a gory scene to look at like it was fresh out of a horror movie. It was like it was now ingrained into their minds, not being about to look away. Fuyuhiko thought he was going to be sick. Hajime's mind was spinning thinking he might faint, while Ibuki immediately, rushed to Mikan's side, checking her pulse from her hand, to see if she was still breathing, with hot tears falling for her eyes. With slightly shaky hands, Ibuki took Mikan's apron off from over her extremely messing, hair and ripped the part that was damaged away, wrapping it around Mikan's torso, as she slightly bleed out. She then took her fingerless, long gloves off and ripped them in half, putting them on Mikan's wrists, to stop the bleeding. Ibuki then stood up. "Help me with her guys." Ibuki said with a serious tone, that the boys had never heard before.

Peko managed to find Gundham's group and told them what happened, well not that Kazuichi liked Gundham of course. Gundham told Sonia and Teruteru to stay put, asking where Peko came from, and telling her to stay here in case Teruteru tried to something inappropriate with Sonia. Running in the directions Peko told him to go, he just hoped that both of his classmates were ok.

"Am I the only one who can see that Gundham and Kazuichi, likes each other?" Peko asks her two classmates who were standing beside her. "Nope, I see it too." Sonia replied back "Same" Teruteru said.  
"Those two are so dumb. Why are we stuck with two dumb as shit idiots?" Peko asks. Sonia was a bit too shocked to reply, because she had never heard Peko swear before. "I have no clue Peko" Teruteru then said.


	5. His Happy Ending.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazuichi and Gundham have the moment we have all been waiting for on this final chapter!
> 
> I will also do a bonus for the other relationships in this fanfic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a bit of talk about sexual content at the ending. But don't worry its innocent.

Kazuichi felt weak. His brain was driving him nuts. He was getting mentally tormented by, his past that flashed through his mind. He felt ridiculous, a fucking joke in these old memories, that his brain has somehow trapped him in. Kazuichi felt way too light headed. He's eyes slowly began to flutter shut. He started to sway to the right. He swayed too far to the right, and fell in the process, finally falling unconscious mid-air, hair flying across his face and eyes.

"Urgnnn..." Kazuichi softly groaned. He heard some gasps but pretty much ignored them. He was too focused on trying to gain his conscious. He lazily opened his eyes, only managing to open them half way, looking at a white ceiling. Kazuichi then realized that he was in a bed. "He's awake!" He recognized the voice. He tried sitting up, but he was too weak at the moment to move his body. "How are you feeling, Kazuichi?" It was Sonia. She was hovering over him, but she wasn't the only one. Hajime, Fuyuhiko, Peko and Gundham were too. Since Gundham was the closest to the beds button, he pushed one of them, that lifted the beds head support."Oh, thanks." Gundham nodded his head. He then saw Byakuya, but he was looking in another direction, rather then focusing on Kazuichi like the others were. "Well, I feel a bit better than I did earlier, what happened anyway? Where am I? Wait! Did you find Mikan?!" "We did, she was in quite a bad state. We're in a hospital, and the others are in her hospital room, and she on the road to recovery!" Hajime replied. Kazuichi was relieved to hear that his friend was ok, but what happened to her to be in a bad state? Kazuichi decided to ask them. "What happened to her?" "Well that bastard Monokuma didn't help at all! Apparently when she ran away, there was a Monokuma dog or some shit, and started chasing her into the market attacking her! Monokuma just watched the whole thing and didn't do jackshit about it, leaving her for dead so we can all feel despair and that bullshit! We were lucky that we managed to calm Ibuki down, she went on a fucking rampage, and she was about to attack Monokuma, if we didn't intervene!" Fuyuhiko explained. "Fucking arse." Now that was an understatement Monokuma was like the devil himself. "As for you, you fainted as Peko was saying something to me, you looked ridiculously pale and like you was hallucinating." Byakuya commented. "ah..." Hajime started questioning him. "The Monokuma doctor said that you've been having trauma and depression, lately. You haven't been sleeping well either. Why is that? Is it about your past?" Well the gig was up. It lasted longer than Kazuichi expected really. "Yes it is... I'm positive that Monokuma has something to with it."  
"Well, of course he has something to do it, you peasants are really clueless aren't you?" Byakuya called out from across the room. "Well I'm going to see if Mikan is awake now, so see ya later Kazuichi!" Sonia smiled at him on her way out to see her fellow classmate. Byakuya decided to walk out the room not saying a word to anyone, while Hajime, Fuyuhiko and Peko decided that they were going to get some food, leaving Kazuichi and Gundham on their own. 'The universe must be against me today.' Gundham suddenly cleared his throat and stood up, breaking the silence between them. Kazuichi thought Gundham was going to leave the room, so he was about to say goodbye to him, until Gundham went up to Kazuichi, slightly leaning on the bed for some support. Kazuichi felt himself blushing, confused at what Gundham was up to. Gundham was hesitant, but went to unwrap his long, lovely, purple scarf. "Wait, don't you have your Dark Devas of Destructions in there?" "I do not, they are resting in hell, getting ready to take over this miserable world, one day." 'Ok. Of course, he would say that, Why is he so damn cute?!' "Lean forward Sharp toothed one." He did what he was told, and leaned forward, to feel a soft material on the back of his neck. 'Gundham's scarf...' He wrapped it around Kazuichi neck making sure it was comfortable for him. "Y-your giving me your scarf?" "Yes...As protection for you so my demons won't accidentally attack you, thinking your an enemy to me, when you are not, you are more." He said softly, turning his face away to hide his blush forming on his face. "I- Gundham..." 'And now I'm starting to tear up, damnit I'm a too sensitive!' Gundham turned back around when he heard a sniff, he saw Kazuichi looking down at the scarf with love and teary eyes. "Thank you Gundham, thank you so much... No one's ever given me such a nice gift before, not even on Christmas or my birthday." Slowly Gundham lowered down, without any hesitation, he lifted Kazuichi's chin, so he could look at him straight in the eyes. Wiping away his tears he spoke. "Well I'm on the same level as you. I too have felt your pain, so you are not alone." Kazuichi looked into Gundham's beautiful eyes. "Thanks Gundham." Kazuichi's blush only went more red, and him tearing up, wasn't help it. Gundham leaned in closer to Kazuichi's face, with his hand still on his chin. Kazuichi leaned forward. He could feel Gundham hot breath, his heartbeat going up. Kazuichi couldn't take it anymore! Kazuichi moved forward closing the gap between them.  
Gundham's lips were a lot softer then he expected, he tasted sweet like strawberries, and was loving it savouring every moment of the kiss.  
Kazuichi tasted like a mixture of a fruity drink, and he loved every second, soaking it all up. Gundham licked and lightly bit Kazuichi's bottom lip as a sign of wanting to enter, Kazuichi parted his lips to allow Gundham to explore his mouth. They. Were. In. Heaven. Kazuichi moans into the kiss quietly, making them want even more then before. They slowly parted for air, gazing into each other's eyes, panting slightly. Gundham pressed his lips on Kazuichi's, parting as fast as the kiss began. He placed his forehead on Kazuichi's and smiled. Smiling back at him, Kazuichi spoke after what seemed like forever. "So... what now?  
*Snap!*  
'What?' Gundham and Kazuichi look at the door to see their classmates taking pictures with their phones and huge grins on their faces while Hiyoko shouted out "I knew it! I knew they were a thing! HA! Now give me my money guys!" 'Wait, hold up were they betting on us getting together?! Wow, this is what true friendship is about guys. Betting on each other to see who going to get together first. Lovely.' Kazuichi and Gundham were even more of a blushing mess then they were before, flustered from kissing and embarrassment. Their classmates questioned them for the whole day. Turns out Gundham had liked Kazuichi since they first met, shocking everyone to be honest.

6 Weeks later.

"I can't believe we're finally off that stupid island" Kazuichi said full of joy on a yacht with the lovely ocean breeze blowing through his face, smiling, showing his sharp teeth off to the ocean. He was finally going home, to his family, with the one, that he loved dearly, with all his heart, Gundham Tanaka.  
Kazuichi felt two hands wrap around his waist pulling him into a embrace, kissing his neck, over the fading hickeys that he had left from not long ago. Kazuichi hummed softly as Gundham trailed kisses up and down his neck to his jaw. "We are finally going home, my beloved dark king. Are you excited?" "Mhmmm... Yeah, and I can't wait to make love to you when we get back too..." Kazuichi murmured back. Gundham gasped, being a flustered mess real quick and blushing profusely. "W-wha?! A-Are you?! What?!" "Ahahahaha! You should have seen your face Gundham! I'm joking I know your not ready for that, neither am I!" Gundham let's out a sigh of relief "What? Are you saying you don't want to it?" Kazuichi asks innocently "W-well its- it's not that I- I just-" Kazuichi shuts Gundham up by kissing him deeply on the lips, parting for air he responds "You don't need to answer, that." Gundham then whispers into Kazuichi's ear saying something, that makes Kazuichi's whole face go red, blushing intensely. His heartbeat went off the rails completely. Once they returned to their other classmates, Fuyuhiko asks what's wrong with Kazuichi. Gundham told him that he doesn't want to know.

The End.


	6. Ibuki is Pissed today.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ibuki is PISSED.
> 
> There is also A LOT of swearing, if you don't like that I advise you not to read this, chapter.
> 
> The rest of the relationships in the fanfic I'm starting on doesn't have anything to do with the events in the previous chapter unless it's after Kazuichi and Gundham get together.

Warning: THIS STORY  
IS A LOT OF SWEARING IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS  
THEN I ADVISE YOU TO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER.

Ibuki was PISSED. She was so pissed that she was cursing, like not in her head, but OUT LOUD. In front of most of her classmates. She was at Mikan's bed side as she watched over the sleeping Mikan, then she felt a wave of anger wash over her. She was now out of the Mikan's hospital room, speed walking, going towards the entrance of the hospital, with her classmates running after her. 

"I am going to KILL HIM!! I'M GOING TO KILL THAT FUCKING BASTARD!!" "Ibuki! Calm down! If you do that YOU'LL get killed!" Hajime shouts out to a absolutely fuming Ibuki Mioda. "I DON'T GIVE TWO SHITS!! IM GONNA BE THROWING HANDS AT THAT METAL ASS, STUFFED BEAR, IF ITS THE LAST THING I DO!!" Ibuki screams boiling with rage. She grabbed the closest thing to her in the hospital hallway, which happened to be a big, but light weight table. "I-ibuki, no don't pick up the table! I thought you was going to use your hands?!" Fuyuhiko shouts running after her "IM GOING TO USE BOTH!" Ibuki spat out, having a evil and pissed off grin plastered on her face. "MONOKUMA GET YOUR STUFFED, FAT ARSE HERE RIGHT NOW!!" Ibuki said (more like shouted) when she was outside the hospital. "I told you, I'm not a stuffed- Oh! what are you going to do with that table Mioda?" "IM GOING TO SMASH IT ON YOUR HEAD AND FUCK YOU UP WITH MY OWN FISTS, FOR WHAT YOU DID YOU, STUFFED, METAL, STUPID MOTHERFUCKER OF A SHITTY, DEVIL BASTARD!!" Everyone was completely frozen after Ibuki had screamed that, like they were temporarily stuck there. Monokuma was not expecting Mioda to swear in his whole god-damn existence, the teenage is usually energetic and hyper and HAPPY. Not boiling with rage, like a bull who saw red. He especially was not expecting her to have a massive table over her head, looking like she WAS about to smash it over his head. At that moment, Monokuma knew he had done some deep crap for him to see her like this, for the first time as well. "Are you challenging me, Mioda?" "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK, YOU STUFFED LITTLE SHIT!" "I-i-Ibuki!" A voice broke through the air, making everyone stop in their tracks. "What?..." Ibuki gasped as she turned around, to see the very person she was so worried about. "M-mikan! why are you out, you should be resting!" Mikan had more bandages wrapped around her arms and legs, with a bit of faded blood showing on them, she look tired with bags under her eyes. "W-well, everyone w-was shouting...a- and it woke me up. So... I came to see what all the f-fuss was about. N-now Ibuki. Can you please p-put the table down. Now." She said in a stern voice. Once that was said, Ibuki dropped the table, right next to Monokuma, nearly hitting him. "Ahh! Mioda! You nearly hit me! That would be against the school rules!" "I know, thats why I did it, you stuffed asshole of a bear." Mikan was not expecting that."I-ibuki!" "What? He ticked me off." Mikan just sighed. "I told you already, I'm not a stuffed bear! Ughhh! You lot are so irritating! Damn teenagers..." Monokuma groaned as he disappeared. "Whatever." Ibuki rolled her eyes. "Anyway, Mikan your coming with me!" Ibuki said as she took Mikan by the hands and practically, dragged her towards the hospital entrance. "What just happened?..." A confused Hajime asked. "Well a in raged Ibuki went on a tantrum, that's what happened! And then she returned back to her, cheerful, normal self and stuff?" Hiyoko said annoyed and confused. As the others went back inside the hospital, Ibuki had taken Mikan to a quiet room, where she could talk to her in private."W-what are we d-doing here Ibuki? Wait... Are you g-gonna murder me?!" Mikan exclaimed in fear "N-no! I would never murder someone, especially you Mikan!" She reassured her. "I...I have some that I've been wanting to tell you for the longest while! Well since we've been here, anyway!" Ibuki nervously said, scratching the back of her head. "W-what is it, Ibuki?" Mikan asks, as she tilts her head to the side slightly, with a curious expression on her face. 'Nhhhghh why are you so adorable Mikan?!' "I, um... hehe, well I..." Ibuki starts stuttering, as she felt herself blushing slightly. It was harder then she thought. "I... I... LIKE YOUR HAIR!" She blurts out, well that's a start but it's not what she wanted to say. "O-oh! Um, t-thank you, Ibuki!" "No... that's not what Ibuki was meant to say Mikan... I was meant to say... jeez this is much harder then Ibuki thought...hehe-" Ibuki felt a hand on hers, and something soft press against her lips. It took her a second to realize that Mikan was kissing her. And damn it felt good. After the realization, Ibuki immediately kissed back, deepening the kiss slightly. Mikan wrapped her arms around ibuki's neck, smiling in the kiss. They slowly parted, Mikan letting out a low whine in protest. Placing her head on Mikan's right shoulder she softly spoke "I.. I love you Mikan." Ibuki tensed slightly as she said that. She was meant to say LIKE NOT LOVE! "I love you too, Ibuki!" Mikan said without hesitation or any stuttering. "You do?!" Ibuki lifted her head for Mikan's shoulder in surprise. "Y-yes! Why else would I kiss you?" Ibuki placed her hands on her waist and pulled her in, close to her body, and kissed her softly, both blushing at the affection. "So, does that mean we're girlfriends now?" Mikan nodded her head as soon as Ibuki had said that. "Ok, now let's go see if Kazuichi and Gundham have gotten together yet! I have a bet to win!" And with that, Ibuki and Mikan walked out the room, their hands entwined with each others, making their way towards Kazuichi's hospital room.

The End.


	7. Hiyoko just wants some love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiyoko is lonely and just wants someone to love.

Hiyoko Saionji was lonely. It wasn't any help that she didn't have the best childhood, like any other kid had. Hiyoko Saionji was born as the heiress to the Saionji Clan, the head of the school of traditional Japanese dance. Because of this people got jealous. They bullied her, poisoned her food, putting stupid needles in her shoes making her feet bleed, causing her to check her shoes every. Damn. DAY. Her Grandmother was no help at all, the woman wouldn't even let Hiyoko visit her parents and didn't give two shots about her and being bullied. So she had to protect herself. Become a bully. Or at least act like a bitch and try and stand up for yourself. It didn't justify for what she does to Mikan, but that the only thing she can think of to do.  
Mikan looked intimidating, for a nervous stuttering girl. That also why she's so mean to her, incase Mikan turns on her. It didn't help the Hiyoko was quite small, a bloody midget, really.

That was until she met her. Mahiru Koizumi. All the negativity stored into Hiyoko's small body, disappeared. She started to realize that she had a soft spot for Mahiru, and Mahiru only. she began to spend most of her time, either thinking about Mahiru or hanging out with her. She was bored today so she might as well ask her if she wanted to hang out.  
"Hi Mahiru! Do you want to hang out today?" Mahiru heard the very familiar voice, and turned around.  
"Oh, Hey Hiyoko, sorry but I can't right now, I'm going to be taking pictures of Peko and Fuyuhiko in a minute!"  
"Oh ok, that's fine!" Hiyoko smiled at her as she walked off. Hiyoko was bored without Mahiru, so she just slept, until the next day arrived.  
"Mahiru, do you want to hang out?" Hiyoko asked as she approached Mahiru, the next day in the afternoon.  
"Sorry Hiyoko, I'm busy, with Peko and Fuyuhiko's photos, to see what I should put in there photo album, I'm making." She said, while looking at a bundle of photos in her hands, trying to sort them all out.  
"Ah...Ok, well see you later!" Hiyoko said with slightly disappointment in her voice, walking away, leaving Mahiru to her work.  
Once every two days or so, Hiyoko would come up to Mahiru and ask her if she wanted to go explore the island a bit more or something, and Mahiru kept on refusing. This carried on for a week, nearly two. Hiyoko was fed up with the excuses Mahiru kept coming up with, so she just decided to stop asking Mahiru all together.

"Hey Hiyoko! Do you want to come to my cottage to hang out?" Mahiru asked Hiyoko excitedly.  
"Oh so you finally want to hang out with me, huh?" Hiyoko said in a harsh tone.  
"I'm sorry, Hiyoko bit I was quite busy lately, but I do have something for you. Come with me!" Mahiru excitedly said, grabbing Hiyoko's hand, going towards Mahiru's little cottage. Once inside, Mahiru handed Hiyoko a kind of thick book. The title said 'Hiyoko's Photo Album' Hiyoko flicked throught some pages. The book was filled, with lots of pictures of her, in different shapes and sizes.  
Hiyoko had to stop herself from crying. 'So this was what she was so busy on...'

Flashback.

"Hi Mahiru! Want to hang out later?" Hiyoko asked.  
"Sorry Hiyoko, I'm working on a big project, for someone as you can see." Mahiru said pointing to the book in her hand that had no title yet. "Can I see what's in it at least?" Hiyoko asked in curiosity. "Nope!" Mahiru said with a smirk. "Wahhh! Your mean!" Hiyoko whined.

End of Flashback.

"Thank you, Mahiru!" Hiyoko said, full of emotion, and hugged Mahiru tightly.  
"Mahiru?" "Yes Hiyoko?" "....Can we...Can we...Um ya know?..." Hiyoko began to ask as she was trying to say her sentence. "What do you want us to do Hiyoko?" Mahiru asked curiously. "Can we, c-cuddle?..." Hiyoko managed to ask in a low voice, practically a whisper.  
"Cuddle?" Hiyoko felt her face heat up as Mahiru repeated the last word she said, as she hugged Mahiru tighter.  
".....Yeah, I would like that." Hiyoko lifted her head up to look at Mahiru in the eyes, to see her smiling down at her. The two chilled on the couch, watching rom-coms films with they cuddled in each other's arms, laughing and joking art, staying like that until they both drifted off to a nice dreamless sleep. Until they were both suddenly woken up by Monokuma's morning announcement, his cheery voice ringing in their ears.

The End.


	8. Some bad luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagito has had a bad day today, because of his luck.

Nagito was having a bad day. He was stuck on the sofa because of his stupidity and was now quite injured. 'Luck has not been on my side today. Oh well it can't be helped.' Nagito thought to himself, as he held on to the ice pack on top of his head.  
He had a lump on his head, a twisted ankle, a burned left hand, wrapped in a bandage, and a banging headache.  
It was going to be a while untill Izuru or someone can come over, after their work shift to help him.

Flashback

Nagito was cooking. He was hungry, so he was making some ramen for himself and to save some for Izuru and him to share later. As he was watching the noddles boil gently, putting the lid on, he went over the table in the middle of the room. He was texting Izuru, asking when he was coming home. Izuru hadn't responded for around a minute, so Nagito had his phone in his hand, daydreaming of Izuru happily. When Izuru did respond, it startled him, making Nagito drop his phone, making it slide underneath the table in the process. "What my luck..." He mumbled to himself. He picked it up from under the table, raising his head, thinking he was already away from the table, but accidentally bashed the top of his head underneath the table, quite hard. "Oww!" Nagito whined in pain.  
He suddenly heard bubbling and sizzling. Looking over to the source of the noise, he saw that the water in the pot was boiling over. He dropped his phone on top of the table, and ran over to the pot. Forgetting that it was boiling hot, he placed his left hand on one of the handles, gripping it, then immediately pulled his hand away. "Arghhhh!" He yelled in pain. he turned the stove off with his other, unburned hand, and left the pot on the stove top, running to the sink to try and rinse his burned hand under the running water. The only problem there is that the sink has to be turned on from upstairs. So Nagito quickly ran up the stairs towards the bathroom. Turned the tap on for downstairs, but he didn't leave the bathroom. He turned the cold tap on and placed his left hand under the tap, letting the cold, refreshing but painful, water run down his hand like it was the Niagra falls. He went back downstairs to bandage his hand, but as he speedwalked into the kitchen, his foot went inwards. He fell to the ground, trying to process what just happened, as he winced in pain. Slowly getting up to his feet, he walked lightly, to the cabinet, that stored the first aid kit in it, then walked over to the freezer for a ice pack. Walking over to the sofa, he open the first aid kit and started to bandage his leg and hand up, waiting in silence and boredom, since he left he phone on the table and could be bothered to get up and walk on his twisted ankle.

End of Flashback.

Nagito heard the jingling of keys in the background, snapping him at of his daydream.  
'Huh? Izuru's back already? How long was I out for then?' The door opened, he heard footsteps coming from behind him.  
"Nagito." He turned around to see his tall, long dark haired boyfriend. Izuru gave Nagito a sweet smile, that quickly faded as he saw Nagito's hand all bandaged.  
"What happened Nagito?" Izuru said his face showing slight concern. Izuru only showed his gently side with Nagito and Hajime.  
"Well... I guess it just wasn't my day today." He said. "So.. Your luck?" Izuru asked.  
"Yep!" Nagito said giving him finger guns and a wink. Izuru blushed slightly, turning his head to the side, wishing he had Gundham's scarf to cover most his face with. Izuru walked over to Nagito, sitting down next to him and stretched his arms out in a motion to show if Nagito wanted a hug.  
Of course, Nagito moved over to Izuru immediately and cuddled him, while burying his head into Izuru's shoulder, as Izuru wrapped his arms around Nagito comforting him in a warm embrace.  
Placing a gently kiss on his forehead, Izuru looked down at Nagito softly. Nagito looked up at Izuru and gave him a peck on the lips, making Izuru's face heat up. Izuru slowly detached himself form his boyfriend. "Y-you should rest properly now, I'll go get you some water." Izuru said slightly stuttering.  
"Izuru?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you!" Nagito exclaimed.  
"..I love you too." Izuru said softly, turning around as he began to blush intensely, walking to the kitchen.  
'I must be the luckiest man in the world, to have such a sweetheart of a boyfriend.' Nagito happily thought to himself.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I took so long on this, I didn't have any ideas, but managed to come up with this.


	9. My crush is a princess.... I know.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akane has a crush....

Sonia Nevermind. Have you ever heard of her before? Does the name ring any bells?

"Who's that??" Akane asks Nagito.  
"Who Akane?" Akane points out to the figure across the room.  
"Oh her! That is Sonia Nevermind, The Ultimate Princess." Nagito says. He then continues to explain about the Ultimate Princess, but Akane wasn't listening to hard, as she just started at the princess, unable to look away from her beauty. Her skin was porcelain white, but somehow shined in the lighting, making her more magical to look at, her clothing explained everything about her, fancy, elegant, graceful and so out of Akane's league even if she tried.  
"Her beauty is admiring, isn't it?" Nagito asked.  
His voice snapped Akane out of her thoughts.  
"Yeah, I guess so."

Nagito walked away, joining his other classmates in a conversation behind Akane. She was about to join him, but her legs said otherwise. She started walking over to the princess, Akane wanted out, but she couldn't stop her feet walking forward, instead of doing a 180 and turn to her other classmates. By the time Akane managed to control her own feet again, she was already in front of the princess. It would be rude of her to walk away without introducing herself.  
"Hi. The names Akane Owari, nice to meet ya!" Akane said with her hands on her hips, on the outside she looked calm, but on the inside, she was mentally kicking herself and screaming "WHY DID YOU INTRODUCE YOURSELF LIKE THAT?! SHE WILL THING YOU SOUND STUPID OR SOMETHING, YA DUMBASS!!!!"  
"Oh, Hello. I am Sonia Nevermind, it is a pleasure to meet you Akane." The princess said, smiling happily at Akane, as her big crystal blue eyes looked up at her.  
Akane felt herself heat up slightly, as they both talked about what they loved doing and was bonding well.  
That was the first time Akane had met the princess it was a dear memory to her.  
She now hung out with the princess on a daily basis, she would be lying if she said she wasnt attracted to princess and didn't have the tiniest crush the on her. They both have gotten really comfortable with each other. They even cuddle every once in a while.

"You have to do this Akane." Chiaki said, fixing Akane outfit, while Peko, Mahiru, Hiyoko, Ibuki, Mikan, Junko and Mukuro nodded in agreement.  
"But what if she doesn't like me?! I'll be doomed!" Akane rambled nervously.  
"You know what I do when I'm nervous, Akane?" Junko walked up to Akane with a gently smile on her face."I hum or sing a song to myself in my head. That always calms me down!" Junko explained.  
"Like what song?"  
"Well you have Circus by Lindsey Mendez, or that one song I don't remember, but will sing to you anyway!" "W-Wait no you don't have t-"  
Junko cleared her throat and started to sing.  
"Ooo, When push comes to shove....  
I will...  
KILL your friends and family....  
To remind you.  
Of. My. Love." Junko finished singing and look patiently at the other girls.  
"Not creepy at all Junko..." Mukuro sarcastically said. "What kind of songs to you listen to, you poor child?!" Ibuki says.  
"Normal ones." Junko said smugly. "That's not normal!! I bet even pig barf can do better!" Hiyoko insulted.  
"P-Pig barf?! Ghaaa... why are y-you so m-mean?!"  
Mikan stutters out.  
"Girls. You are not helping. Akane?" Peko suddenly says out of nowhere.  
"Right so Akane! You know how people say 'Be yourself'?" Junko asks.  
"Yeah?"  
"Well don't do that." Junko says deadpanned.  
"....." Akane stays quiet. "No don't do that. Be yourself Akane. Now go and get your girl!" Peko tells Akane, encouraging her.  
".... I will!" Akane yells as she runs out of the room, with the other girls cheering her on.

Akane straight up bolted towards the amusement park, to meet up with Sonia. There at the entrance stood Sonia, in a outfit that made make scream in her head at how much more beautiful Sonia is then usual. Sonia wore a light blue dress that flowed up to her knees. The dress had a black rose pattern, imprinted on it, including sparkles, which made Sonia look even more stunning.  
She wore light blue ballet pumps matching the dress with the same imprint on it. Sonia's soft blonde hair, which was usually out and flowing, was put into a fancy ponytail, with plaits around the sides.  
Akane stop in front of Sonia, catching her breath slightly. Sonia waited until she was ready.  
"Hi..Sonia, ya look amazing." Sonia's cheeks formed a tint of pink on them, as Akane had said that.  
'AHHHH, AMAZING DOESNT EVEN DESCRIBE IT!!!!'  
"So do you, I think you look rather beautiful." Sonia said as her face began to form more colour on them. Akane blushed bashful. "Thanks...Um, should we go?"  
"Mhmm!" Sonia hummed. The both of them, then headed into the amusement park. They both went on a lot of rides, shares candy floss and Akane even won Sonia a stuffed animal of Monomi.  
They were now sitting at a small cafe in the amusement park next to a ride. "I rather enjoyed this day, of activities with you, Akane." Sonia happily exclaimed clasping her hands together.  
"I difd tuo!" Akane said while shoving a piece of cheesecake in her mouth. As Sonia giggled, Akane realised just how beautiful Sonia was. She want to spend every moment with her. She wanted to spent her nights cuddling up on the sofa with her. She wanted to do all sorts of things with her. She wanted to spent the rest of her life with Sonia.  
"...." Akane finished her cheesecake quickly, as she blushed hard at the thought of spending the rest of her life with Sonia, they haven't even started dating yet, if she could anyway.

They both stood at in front of the entrance.  
"I think this is where we now depart Akane."  
"Yeah, I guess it is.....Um, I-I wanna tell you something Sonia..."  
"Yes?..." "...I...I, um...I like you Sonia!" Akane blurted out. "Y-You do?" Sonia questioned, while her face started to heat up quite a bit.  
"Y-Yes... I understand if you don't like me back."  
Akane moved her head to one side, staring off into the distance, instead of looking at Sonia.  
Sonia cupped Akane's face, pulling her down slightly. Akane felt something soft press against her lips, then realization hit her like a truck. Sonia was kissing her. SONIA WAS KISSING HER. 'AGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!! SHE'S KISSING MEEE!!!!' Akane immediately kissed back, she closed her eyes, deeping the kiss, making Sonia moan. Sonia then wrapped her arms around Akane's neck, pushing her body against Akane's, as Akane wrapped her hands around Sonia's waist.  
Akane slowly broke the kiss, gazing at Sonia.  
Sonia's eyes fluttered open, with a intense red blush, on her face. She smiled at Akane. "I like- no. Love you, Akane." She exclaimed.  
"I love you too, Sonia. So does that mean we're dating?"  
"Of course my love."  
That night Akane cuddled her lover, Sonia Nevermind as she sat in Akane's lap watching a romantic movie.

The next day, they announced their relationship with their other classmates. They all congratulated the both was happy for them.

The End.


	10. Making Out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ive been waiting to write this for a while, and I'm not telling you anything about it.  
> This was (heavily) inspired by 'Saved By the Milk' Written by NachtGraves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!!
> 
> This chapter has a bit of sexual content, it's basically like a 12+ but if you are younger then 12 I would advise you too read a different chapter!!!

"Where do you think your going, Hinata?"  
"Huh?"  
Hajime Hinata turned around to his classmate and crush, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu .  
"Home?..." He answered.  
"No your not! Your coming with me." Fuyuhiko answered proudly.  
Hajime was confused. "I am?"  
"Yeah, you are." Fuyuhiko grabbed Hajime's wrist practically dragging him towards the end of the street. As he did this, he pulled out his phone called someone.  
"Peko were at the end of the street call someone too get us, after this you can chill with the girls."  
'Oh it's Peko.' Hajime then heard Peko muffled voice on the other line. "Ok thank you, young master!" Peko said. 'She sounds happy.' Hajime thought to himself.  
"No problem. Go out and enjoy yourself, bye."  
After a couple of minutes, a black mercedes pulled up next to them. They both got in and was now on their way to Fuyuhiko's house.  
As Fuyuhiko looked out the window, Hajime couldn't help, but stare at the little blonde. He focused on Fuyuhiko's cute little features, like how he had little freckles, covering his nose, if you looked closely. His pale, golden eyes glistened, as the sun hit them, his cheeks formed a tint of pink, when he glanced at Hajime with a smirk on his face, locking eyes with him. Wait what?... Hajime realized that he was caught staring at the young Yakuza.  
"Are you staring at me?..." Fuyuhiko asked, obviously knowing the answer. "Uh, um...Maybe?.." Hajime stuttered, while his cheeks heated up. "Pfff! You werido." Fuyuhiko chuckled while mumbling to himself.

Fuyuhiko's house was huge, Hajime stared at it in awe. 'I mean it's kind of expected, since his is a Yakuza.'  
"Whoa..."  
"I know, it fucking huge, like a fucking maze, my house is."  
Hajime knew, that he would more than likely lost in the house, if he didn't follow Fuyuhiko.  
As he followed Fuyuhiko, he realized that Fuyuhiko's house had all the same things he has in his home, but they just look more fancier, and has more decorations. He followed Fuyuhiko to a door, he assumed it was Fuyuhiko's room.  
As he entered, Hajime was expecting his room to be all fancy and stuff, but it looked like a ordinary room, with a normal bed, a normal desk and everything the average bedroom has.

"Get yourself comfortable, I'm going to take a shower quickly." Fuyuhiko waved his hand at Hajime, as he walked towards the bathroom in his room, with a towel around his arm.  
Hajime decided to look around the room for a few minutes, as he looked around after a minute or two, he spotted a pretty necklace on Fuyuhiko's desk. He picked up the necklace as it reflected off the sunlight from the window.  
"What are you doing?" Hajime flinched slightly, how did he not hear the door open? Hajime turned around to see a half naked Fuyuhiko, the only thing stopping him from being completely naked was the towel wrapped around his waist, but Hajime didn't focus on that.  
Hajime focused on Fuyuhiko's gorgeous six pack.  
Hajime was fit and had a slight build to his body but not like Fuyuhiko's, damn. Fuyuhiko's body shimmered from the drops of water sliding down his body, getting socked into the towel. He couldn't stop staring at Fuyuhiko's body, he quickly looked up, Fuyuhiko had a eyebrow raised, as he waited for a answer. "Uh, well I was just curious and decided to look around when I saw this necklace."  
"My sister gave it to me." Fuyuhiko answered as he turned his head to the side. Gently putting the necklace back on the table, Hajime noticed Fuyuhiko lips.  
'They look so soft...I what would happen if I kissed him? What would he taste like? Probably of sweets and chocolate... He wouldn't mind would he?... Wait what am I thinking?! Arghhhh!' Hajime mentally kicked himself for thinking like that, as he felt his face heat up. Fuyuhiko looked at Hajime and realized what he was looking at.  
"Damn Hajime... You like to stare a lot don't you?..." Fuyuhiko teased as he walked over to Hajime. "Were you staring at my body and my lips perhaps?." Hajime blushed intensely. 'I guess that's a yes, then.' Fuyuhiko thought to himself. He just loved to tease Hajime, and this time Hajime had no where to go since he was cornered.  
He pushed Hajime down on the bed. Hajime fell on his back and sat up, with a surprised expression on his face. Fuyuhiko then sat on his lap, facing him. Leaning closer to Hajime's face Fuyuhiko was inches away from Hajime's lips.  
Hajime went for it and closed the gap between them, surprising Fuyuhiko slightly. 

Fuyuhiko moaned into the kiss, pushing his hands through Hajime's hair, he took a risk and swiftly flicked his tongue on Hajime's bottom lips, causing Hajime to let out a low muffled groan.  
One flick, then the second, and then after the third flick, Hajime parted his lips slightly, allowing Fuyuhiko to explore his mouth, their tongues fighting for dominance, and Hajime won. Hajime liked this side of Fuyuhiko, controlling but at the same time he had some control over him.  
Fuyuhiko started taking off Hajime's tie off, after he did that he started to unbuttoning Hajime's plain white shirt. While this was done, Hajime's hands was roaming all over Fuyuhiko's warm skin, making it feel like it was on fire, and he didn't want his hands to stop. Hajime's shirt was now open, and Fuyuhiko placed his hand on Hajime's chest as Hajime cupped his ass, and pulled him closer, Fuyuhiko moaned again but slightly louder, grinning in the kiss. He started to grind on Hajime, wanted some sort of friction. Fuyuhiko broke the kiss, to let out a load moan, arching his back slightly, making his head fall back, giving Hajime the opportunity to kiss his neck trailing to his shoulders, leaving dark marks on them.  
Fuyuhiko lead Hajime's face towards his and went back to making out. After what seemed like forever, Hajime broke the kiss. Panting, he gazed into Fuyuhiko's cloudy eyes that were filled with lust. Fuyuhiko's lips were red and swollen, with a very flushed blush reaching his ears. Hajime's hair was ruffled and had a extremely intense blush on his face. "Are we a couple now?" Hajime asked, panting. Going up to Hajime's ear, Fuyuhiko whispered. "What do you think genius?." '  
Still smug as ever.' Hajime thought. Fuyuhiko then nipped at Hajime's ear, going back down and smiled at his partner. "Did you know I had a crush on you?." Hajime asked. "Yeah, I did, and I like you too idiot." Fuyuhiko answered, placing his hands on Hajime's chest and pushed him down on the bed, cuddling him. 

Hajime and Fuyuhiko stayed like that, until Natsumi, bursted in after a good 10 minutes of them cuddling, and laughed at her flustered brother, while Hajime chuckled.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did i make fangirls of Hajime x Fuyuhiko squeal in happiness?  
> This was the final chapter of this series.
> 
> Do you guys want me to write more fluff fanfics, with characters making out again? Comment down your response.  
> My fanfiction will be on Danganronpa, maybe on other fandoms, idk.


	11. Not a chapter!

So, if you guys read the notes in the previous chapter, you would know that, that is the final chapter I did for the series.  
I will still continue to write fanfic, as I am currently writing one, so please be patient.  
For now while you wait, if you want to see me write any other fanfic of Danganronpa (any game)  
suggest any ships and I will try and do them.  
Makoto X Byakuya shippers, do not worry i am also planning on writing a short chapter on this.  
For now that is all and I hope you guys enjoyed these chapters I made.  
Bye!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this rubbish fanfic of mine.


End file.
